The Split Lip
by theabsenceoflight
Summary: Through a secret found out, Danny finds himself with a bruise on his cheek and a fear for his dad. The young boy feels betrayed and alone until Joe Miller helps him heal his wound. Danny starts to think of Joe as a father figure but Joe's mind starts to turn into a mess of feelings and confusion. From the day Danny is hit to the day Danny dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, kinda new to fanfiction here but I hope you all enjoy this story. It's basically the moment of Danny's life after his dad hit him and how him and Joe kind of got a closer and more unusual relationship. **

**Please follow, review or favourite!**

**Thaaaaaanks!**

I remember seeing them, I recognized Becca Fisher, Chlo's boss or something. Why, why did dad do that? Chlo had just finished her shift and we were going to go see a film. Chlo forgot her purse and she made me go and get it and there dad was, snogging her face off. Well, I say snogging; it was a quick kiss, like they didn't want anyone to see them. I remember freezing on the spot, Chlo's purse on the counter right behind them. How could I get it now? I left the hotel quickly, the two of them still in my mind. Why would dad do that to mum? I thought they were good now, no more fighting. Would they get divorced? I wouldn't want to become the kid with the divorced parents. I told Chlo I couldn't find it and then she got all angry before storming into the hotel herself and retrieving her purse before yelling at me about how stupid I am.

The next couple of days were hard; I could barely look dad in the eye. Mum and dad weren't that great either but that was normal for the pair of them. The next week was even harder, I thought I would have forgotten about it now but it still stuck in my mind. I decided to tell dad. He could explain to me what had happened, I was old enough now. He had just got back from a job; he was in his room reading the paper.

"Dad," I said slowly.

"What is it?" he said tiredly, putting his paper on the bed.

"I saw you in the hotel with-"I was distracted by dad getting up, walking past him and closing the door.

"You saw us did you?" he said, kneeling so he was face to face with me.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"Me and Becca are just good friends." He said firmly.

"But you were-"

"You're just a boy. You didn't know what was happening." I felt myself getting angrier. I'm not just a boy.

"You're cheating on mum!" I said my voice getting louder.

"You need to shut your mouth!" Dad said his voice twice as loud as mine.

"I know what I saw!" I said. Dad got up so he was now towering over me.

"Danny you need to swear to me that you won't say a word or I swear-"

"Swear what?! Kill me?" I yelled.

The next thing I felt was a sharp sensation hitting my face. It was strong and as cold as ice. It almost made me fall over; I stumbled and hit my head against the wall. My vision was blurred and the bang against the wall made it twice as worst. Once I got firm ground I starred at dad eyes wide and full of fear. My dad had just hit me! His firm face was now in shock. I turned around, pulled the door open and ran.

"Danny!" I heard dad yell. "Dan, come back!" he sounded worried.

I didn't listen to his apologizes as started to come after me. I sprinted down the stairs. Mum and Chlo were shopping and Grandma was with Jack, helping him in the shop. I yanked the door open and ran into the outside world. I knew that dad couldn't hurt me with witnesses anywhere.

My cheek burns and I feel my lip begin to swell and bleed. Tears run down my face and sting my wounds. Dad is still coming after me, how can I trust him now? I feel so betrayed and alone. He is closely behind me, I run across a busy road, a car almost hitting me.

"DANNY!" I hear dad scream as I barely miss the vehicle. I get to the other side unharmed.

I run on right, dad still on the other side, the heavy traffic giving me a chance to get away from him… forever? No. I know I'm going to have to go back sometime. Besides, mum, grandma and even Chlo need me. What do I do now? Go to the police? I could tell Ellie, she's probably the only one I can trust. I could go to the beach or the cliffs or…

Ideas come through my mind until I finally decided to go to Tom's house. Tom's my best friend, if anyone could keep a secret for me. I know that revealing that my dad hit me wouldn't be any good. I'd have to walk around for the rest of my life as, not the boy with the divorced parents, but the boy who got hit by his dad.

I see Nige look at me. "You alright Dan?" he asked with concern, I turn at an angle so he can't see my bruise.

"Yeah fine," I said quickly before hastily walking away. I hope my future bruise hasn't formed already or that it is too noticeable. People continue to stare at me. I don't want them to. I try to wipe my tears away but it's no good. My dad hit me and that's something I will never forget.

Until the day I die.


	2. Going to a Friend

I arrived at Tom's house around ten minutes later.

"Hi Dan-"I hear him say happily before his eyes widen at the sight of me. My face starting to bloom a red bruise, my lip's cut and tears leaking down my messed up face.

"Can I come in?" I asked shakily. Was my face really that bad?

"Y-yeah." He said in a confused yet worried voice.

I came in, my head still pounding.

"What happened?" he said once he closed the door.

"My dad…" I said shakily. Tom nodded.

"Do you want help?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said I wanted to get rid of this memory as quickly as possible.

"DAD!" Tom yelled.

A few moments later the man I recognized as Joe came in. He was smiling happily before his face fell when he saw me.

"Danny, what on earth happened?"

When I was unable to Tom answered for me.

"Mark hit him."

Joe's shock was obvious but I saw him retain it.

"Okay, don't worry Danny; I know about these things, I know how to fix them.

I gave a smile of relief and he led me in to the kitchen, Tom followed. I sat on one of their kitchen stools and Joe rushed off.

"Why did he hit you?" Tom asked. I shrugged. I didn't want to tell them about him and Becca.

"I guess he was just tired."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? He's my dad." I said sadly.

"My mum will be back soon, you could tell her."

"I don't really want my dad to get arrested."

"Oh okay."

Joe returned a few moments later. He filled a glass with water and gave me a painkiller.

"Give that a while to kick in; it should help with the pain."

I muttered a "thanks". Next he took out a tube of moisturiser. He put some on his fingers and as about as he was about to apply it to my left cheek when I heard Ellie's voice.

"I'm home!" I heard large amounts of shopping bags rustling together and a baby crying. I wondered if mum and Chlo were home yet. What would dad tell them?

"Tom, be a good man and help your mum with the shopping." He said. Tom left slowly, leaving me alone with Joe.

"Ellie can help you if you want, she can tell the police." He said as he put the cold, soft moisturiser on my face.

"Thanks, but I don't really want the police after my dad."

"Are you sure, it didn't seem like a nice thing to do." I nodded silently.

"Danny," Joe said in a serious tone, making me look him in the eye. "Tell me the truth, how many times has your dad hit you?"

"Just once,"

"Why did he hit you?"

"I don't know."

"Danny, tell me the truth."

"I DON'T WANT TO TELL THE TRURH!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay." Joe said softly, trying to calm me down. "I won't ask anymore."

"Sorry," I said, I knew that Joe was only trying to help me.

"It's fine. I know what you've been through." Joe said he finished rubbing the moisturiser in.

"Will it go."

"No." Joe said quietly. "Give it time though."

"How long will it take?"

"Umm…" Joe said, searching his mind. "Two weeks."

"T-two weeks?!" I said. "I can't hide a bruise for two weeks."

"I know, but you could wear makeup to hide it."

"I'm not wearing makeup!" I said shuddering at the thought of myself in bright blusher and red lipstick.

"Just a bit of concealer or something, if you don't want anyone to know." I consider the idea. "You know that if you want a chat…or anything, just come to me." I said before starting to cry into his shoulder. Joe was more than a dad then mine had ever been to me.

I don't know how long I stayed in his shoulder, he stroked my back. I wonder if this is what all fathers did. It felt nice, like someone cared for me. I eventually got back up and Ellie and Tom came in.

"Oh hello Danny." She smiled. I tried to hide bruise.

"Danny fell over so I was just mending him up." Joe said reassuringly.

"Yeah, thanks." I said before getting up. "I better get back home."

"Are you sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I said, I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide forever. "Bye Tom." I said before leaving. I considered what Joe had just told me. Makeup is something for girls but I didn't want mum to worry or Chlo think differently about dad and grandma get mad and dad to be hated by everyone. I didn't want to destroy our already crumbling family.


	3. On the Way Home

I decided to visit the cliffs before I went back home, just in case mum, Chlo or grandma weren't back yet. I knew I had an ugly bruise on my face but I'll just use Joe's excuse of falling over if anyone asked. My tears have mostly dried and maybe still a little bit red. The cliffs have a wooden barrier, just in case someone runs off by accident or something. I climb under it and go right to the edge, some of the rocks fall down onto the sand far below. I wonder what it would feel like… to fall. End my life here, never see dad again. One jump is all it would take; it would get rid of the stinging sensation on my left cheek as well. No. I quickly step away from the cliffs. The image of death still in my mind forced me to turn away from the death trap. I walked away, imaging the scenarios.

X

I went into a local shop that sells beauty products; I didn't have any money on me so I just went to the test tubes section. I didn't know a thing about makeup. Why did a girl need to put so much powder or paste on her face? I picked up a powder and put two of my fingers in, slowly applying it to my face; I was so glad that the shop was empty, if any of my classmates saw me trying on makeup…

The powder didn't suit my face; it was way too dark so I wiped it off using the end of my sleeve. The next was alright but it was a bit to light. The next suited me fine, I added loads just so it blended in. I think it looked fine, just a faint idea of a bruise. I walked out the shop with now a shield on, no one would know now.


	4. A Danger at Home

**Hii! **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and adios when I see you next XD**

I knocked on the door; I forgot to bring a set of keys, seeing as I was kind of in a rush. Mum answered, I thanked God she was here.

"Danny!" she said. "Dad said you ran off." I shrugged.

"I went to see Tom."

"Well next time tell your father where you're going. He had no idea you were going to go off." Either did I. "Or at least bring your phone. I was worried sick!"

"Sorry mum." I apologized.

"It's fine. Just tell me where you're going alright." She said softly.

I walked into the house and I was about to go into the living room when I saw dad on the sofa. I froze, seeing him again was harder than I thought. I turned away and ran upstairs. I entered my room and slammed the door.

I lay on my bed, not knowing what to think. I felt the tears come again, I tried to deny them. I've known my dad all my life and yeah he has his tempers but he's never hit me. I wondered if he had ever hit Chlo or mum. I don't think he did. It was just because I saw him kissing Becca Fisher. If Chlo hadn't have forgotten her purse I wouldn't have go in, I wouldn't have seen them kissing, I wouldn't have told dad, dad wouldn't have got angry and hit me… or would have he? Dad could've just wanted to hit me, because I wasn't a good boy. I never realised that dad didn't like me, maybe that's because I never realised that he hated me. I grabbed my favourite toy and hugged it tightly. Dad got this for me when I was three. It was the only toy in my room that remains on my bed. I felt the tears come and I cried into the toy's stomach.


	5. Talking it out

I didn't notice dad come in. I was too busy in my world of doom and sorrow. He sat on my bed and put his hands around my shoulders, slowly guiding me up. He made soft 'shushing' noises to calm me down. I sniffed, I thought it was mum and first but the hands on my shoulders were strong. I thought it was Joe, coming back to be the father figure.

"I'm sorry Danny." I heard my dad's voice say. I felt myself tense up again. I sniff loudly, and put a hand over my cheek.

"Dad," I said weakly.

"Yeah Dan," he replied.

"You haven't come here to hit me… have you."

"No." I hear dad say in the saddest voice. "I am so sorry Dan, I never wanted to hit you…I never will again."

"You promise?" I said.

"Yeah, I promise." He said softly, I put my head on his chest and started to cry. He didn't stroke my back like Joe.

"So you don't hate me?" I mumbled.

"No! Of course I don't hate you Dan; I love you more than anything in this world."

"Then why did you hit me?" he sighed heavily.

"Dan, you need to promise to me to not tell your mother, or Chlo or grandma about this."

"Okay." I said, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Thank you Danny, my superstar." He said. I loved it when he called me that and it was the first time in ages. Maybe it would all be fine now. Maybe the bruise would heal unnoticed.


	6. The Paper Round

Dad left a few minutes later, mum called me down for dinner but I wasn't hungry, even though it was quite early in the day still, all the things that had happened today, I admitted that I was exhausted.

I woke up at the painful beep of the alarm going off, it was 6am. I had to go to Jack's to do my paper round. I got up slowly, turning off the alarm, I got changed into my school uniform and headed out the door, taking my school bag and packed lunch.

Jack Marshall was waiting for me, he handed me my bag full of newspapers and hi-viz jacket. I stepped out into the cold air; it was the early signs of summer, mid-May. The sun was coming up and dew covered the grass. I made my way to the first house across the field. I liked doing the paper round, hardly anyone was out yet so it was a good time to think. I walked across the edge of the cliff, going past the useless wooden fence and treading carefully on the delicate rocks. I saw a grumpy looking woman walking her dog; she was smoking a cigarette before dropping it on the floor and not stamping on it. Her dog, who was a brown Labrador looked as old and bored as she did, I had always wanted a dog but not one that was more relaxed than the owner. She smiled at me as she passed, I had seen her couple of times, but I supposed I saw everyone at least once in this town before. I was running the idea of stroking the dog's head as I passed but decided not to, mum was very edgy about strangers.

I got back around 8am, an hour before school started and handed the now empty bag to Jack, he thanked me and before I left he turned me back round to study my face.

"Your eye, it looks a bit swollen." He told me in a weary voice. My eyes widened. I wasn't used to the whole make up scheme yet.

"I-I fell over." I managed to get out. Maybe for just a second I thought that I had dreamt it all up.

"Fell over eh." He said, looking into the distance, I wondered what he was seeing.

"Yes." I said firmly, even though I had known Jack all my life, dad and him weren't the best of friends.

"Well I won't say anymore in it." He said before hugging me, it was a gentle hug. Jack hugged all of us, every Wednesday for his sea brigade club, he hugged me sometimes after my paper round, I didn't mind, maybe he just liked hugs.


	7. Home Again

I rushed back home, Chlo was getting ready for school, I waited her to leave the house, avoiding mum's eye and staying in my room. Once she left, I snuck into Chlo's room she had loads of makeup and her skin tone was mostly the same colour as mine. I applied the cold makeup to my face again once it looked as if I had no bruise at all I went downstairs. Mum was eating breakfast, dad making lunch.

"Oh Danny, we weren't expecting you back."

When she said my name I saw dad turn round in the corner of my eye.

"I finished early." I shrugged before sitting down and having another bowl of cereal.

"Well that's good; you can walk with me and dad to school."

"Yeah," Mark said sitting down and eating a piece of dry toast. "Me and Nige can give you a lift." He said, eyes studying my covered up bruise. My dad had a very good way of being able to keep things under control and to let you know who's in control he doesn't show expressions of confusion or sorrow, he loved me but still wanted to give me the message of not revealing the secret. I nodded to his offer and then quietly continued to eat my second breakfast.


	8. The Start of a Long Day ar School

As soon as I got in the van, which Nige came to pick us up in, my father's friend immediately had questions.

"Hi Mark, hi Dan, hey yesterday I saw you, were you alright? Did you have a fight? I saw-"

"Shut up Nige." Mark said in a relaxed tone.

"Okay." He said quietly I could tell he didn't want to annoy dad.

The rest of the journey was in silence, only the quiet Broadchurch news filled the van.

I hoped out when Nige parked on the curve by my school, it was filled of laughter and kids running around. My year and the year below us just stood around chatting, I went to Tom, Joe wasn't there, I guessed he left with Fred a few minutes ago.

"Hi," I greeted him, we did our secret handshake. Even though Tom was smiling and after a joke or two we couldn't stop laughing at, he occasionally glanced at my eye for less than a split-second. I knew he didn't want to ask, Tom was polite, I guess his mum being a police officer gave him discipline. But not everyone can hide from curiosity for too long, it wasn't too long before

"Dan… your eye-"

"I know."

"Did dad heal it?"

"Kind of…I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else, especially not Brian." Brian was our school bully, he didn't bother me or most of our year, and he mostly picked on the younger kids. Our teacher told us to not provoke him because he had family issues which she never fully explained. He often came to play football with us across the field; the advantage was he always made our team win.

"What is it?" he said after promising on his life.

I leant forward to whisper the secret of how I covered my eye in his ear.

"Make-"he said loudly before I hushed him. "Up?" he said in a quieter voice. I nodded. "Won't someone, Miss Cherry, or someone find out that?"

"You didn't, so I hope not." The bell interrupted our secretive conversation. We went to our lines and we waited to go into our class.


	9. A Safe School

That day wasn't too bad at break and lunch I went to the toilets to check if it was still covered, if it wasn't I didn't have any spare makeup. The day went slow and every minute of it I was anxious that someone would notice. Our teacher Miss Cherry looked at me a few times, I think she suspected me, she was nice, around mid-twenties, she understood your problems, always wanting to solve things. But how do you solve your dad hitting you. Was it his fault or mine?

Mum came to pick me up at 3, she always walked me home, it was rarely dad seeing as he was always being called out for jobs sometimes he was out as late as 3pm, I always heard him checking in on me. I saw her on the other side of the playground but Joe got there first.

"Hi Dan." He said softly, he looked at my eye. "You took my advice on makeup then?" I nodded, looking around to see if anyone heard. Mum came over.

"Hi Danny, hi Joe." She smiled.

"Hi Beth!" Joe said happily. "Maybe tomorrow Dan could come round to ours have dinner or something like that."

"Yeah, sure that would be great." Beth agreed. "You okay with that Danny?"

I nodded. Me and Tom grinned at each other before departing the playground.


End file.
